


The Further You Fall

by Rosetique



Category: Original Story
Genre: Murder, Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Serial Killer, Torture, scarlet krueger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetique/pseuds/Rosetique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The search for the man behind an imprisoned serial killer pulls a good cop apart at the seams.<br/>Will he find the Mystery Man behind these horrific killings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Capture

She softly laid out her tools on the clean white sheet. A small sewing kit was what she reached for first. Picking up a needle, she delicately threaded a beautiful piece of clear cotton onto it. She worked softly, not wanting to break the material she was working with. She was always precise with these things, she was always perfect.   
A small groan came from above her, momentarily breaking her concentration.   
"Be quite" she said calmly "you're lucky I have a tech assignment due, the others didn't get their wounds patched up. And if you shut up, I may even put some antibiotics on it"  
The suggestion was empty, she enjoyed watching the injuries slowly become more and more infected, watching the small itch turn into a mind consuming pain.

"They'll find you" the man muttered "they'll save me"

She laughed at this, the stupidity of mankind always fascinated her. So quick to jump into their happy fantasies.   
"Oh baby, they don't even know you're gone" she said as she pulled the last knot on the wound. Bending over she kissed it lightly before walking around to stand next to his head.   
"Say it" she demanded, when he refused she grabbed a nail lying next to her discarded sewing kit, placed it so it was just touching the knuckle of his thumb "Say what I told you to"  
When he still refused to turn his head and speak to her she picked up a hammer and quickly slammed it against the head of the nail, driving the spike through the bone and into the wooden slab he was lying on.   
His scream echoed through the room and his back arched, almost popping some of his freshly applied stitches.   
"Say it!" She screamed, at last his head turns and she gets to look at his tear stained face up close.   
"I have fallen!" he whispered  
"Now baby, remember that next time I ask you, ok?" When he nodded she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled down at him "there's a good boy" 

She then moved over to the fire and warmed her hands before bending over to pick up to the tongs, which held a knife tightly in its iron grip.   
She slowly wrapped a long piece of cloth around the handle, so she could hold it without burning herself. She turned to the man and gestured to his stomach. 

"I hope you don't mind, I've just got to make a quick memo. I'm so forgetful sometimes" She slowly pushed the knife into the mans stomach and dragged it down. Not too deep, she didn't want him to die, just yet anyway.   
His screams echoed through the almost empty room.   
Her hand moved carefully back and forth, ripping into his skin like a seamstress into a dress length of fabric. Words slowly forming out, hidden under the pool of blood. 

A few minutes later she was rinsing the blood off her small, delicate hands in the bucket of water she kept by the bed. The one she used for those moments she felt like giving him water.   
As she was wiping the water off her jeans, she heard a loud crash above her. 

"We have company, baby" she said sweetly, gently moving a finger across his jaw. She lent in and whispered into his bloodied ear "The Mystery man is coming"

Just as she stood up straight again, 5 armed men burst into the room, yelling at her while pointing their guns directly at her head.   
A look of sheer terror washed over the young girl as tears started trickling down her face, mixing with the blood already splattered there. 

"You can't be here, he's coming!" she said, barley able to talk between her panicked breaths "You're ruining everything, he'll kill me. You can't do this, you can't spoil his plan"

 

And that's how they caught her. David could still remember the smell for her basement.   
He still had dreams of the blood pooling in the corners of the room, the stains that seemed to cover the room, proof of the countless people she had killed. 

Scarlet Krueger, her last name seemed fitting for her cruel nature. The papers dubbed her the "Child of Nightmares" and people soaked it up. At first no one could believe she could be responsible for the deaths of at least 26 people, she was just 18 and was in her final year of high school at the time of her arrest. 

Her trial was going to start soon, and the media circus was growing by the day.   
And they all had one question on their mouths, who was the Mystery Man?   
Since they took her in, she had been almost too confident, to the point of becoming crazed, that her 'Mystery Man' was going to save her. The real master and creator of her vicious crimes.   
At first people thought it must be a last ditched attempt to shift the blame and avoid life in gaol but the more detectives looked into her story, the more evidence came it light about the mystery man. No one knew who he was, but his presence in her life was unquestionable. 

After months of trying to find him however, most gave up on the idea. Convinced that he was just a delusion in her disturbed mind.   
All but David Dollchester, he couldn't shake the idea there was a third party involved and the more he talked with her, the more he was sure the mystery man wasn't just a figment of her imagination and he was determined to bring him to justice.


	2. The Princess Of Sydney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the story

/tap tap tap/ 

The endless taping from the detective next to him was slowly driving him crazy. Conley White was a new addition to the case, some idiot from another state department sent in to help them. They were working to link Scarlet Krueger so some local disappearances, not that adding to her list would add to her sentence, but for the peace of mind of those whose family and friends may have been victims of this supposed monster.   
He was a good detective, but had the personality of a rusty nail. Sharp looking from a distance, but the closer you got to him, the more pointless he became, also the higher your chance of getting some form of infection. 

Though it might be because he was still on edge from his last visit with Krueger. The more time she spent locked up, the more she became a shadow of her former self. She wasn't as strong as the papers made her seem. Even after everything she did, she was still breakable.   
It had been two years since they caught her in that basement, two years since she became dubbed the "Child of Nightmares"

He tried to avoid going to see her if he could but he has forced to get her confession for the murder of Letisha Lam, a well known socialite whose disappearance had caused wave of terror in the nightlife of Sydney. 

Taken from a nightclub it the heart of the city.   
Everyone had assumed it was her boyfriend who had taken her, until they discovered her, well some of her, body. 

"That was a weird one" Scarlet had said when he had questioned her "My Mystery Man was very specific with that one, do you remember what I sent you?"

David Swallowed hard before he answered, of course he remembered the package that had been sent to the station.   
It was red at the bottom, the contents soaking through. Everyone expected to find a finger, or an ear, something to show she was alive and how much money it would take to keep her that way.   
But what they found was much worse. 

"The top of her head" He replied with a shudder. 

"It took me a while to get it perfectly sawn off. Just the top, no brain - just like her" She leant forward, the families glint of sick happiness in her eyes "but you're forgetting something, the teeth, what about the teeth?"

"You removed them" He could barely finish his sentence, he knew she was getting some kind of pleasure from him saying it "each and every one ripped out and attached to the skin just above her hairline"

"Yes, do you know why I did that?"

"Because you're sick?" 

"No" she almost looked like she was going to laugh for a moment when she answered "they called her the 'Princess of Sydney' so I gave her a crown"

They never found the rest of the body, but they could only imagine it looked like all the others. Violent cuts and incisions in varies states of infection. Most with bones missing and nails sticking out of joints.   
The most noticeable thing was always their stomach,almost completely ripped to shreds with the words "the further you fall" torn into their flesh.   
The first time he saw one of her victims body in full, he had to leave to throw up the contents of his stomach in the nearest toilet. He'd worked 20 years on the force, but never seen anything like that.

"Oi, Dollchester" Conleys voice broke David out of his trance, he looked up to see the detective indicating behind him. 

He turned to find his sergeant, Eric Masterson, standing behind him.   
He had that look in his eyes, a look he had become too familiar with, a look he got when a new victim was found. 

"Yes boss?" David asked, almost afraid to hear the answer, but at this stage he might as well get it over with. 

"Body found under a play ground" Eric dropped a file on his desk "Construction workers were bringing it up to code when they found her"

"Do we know who she was?" He asked putting his hand on top of the file, he could almost feel the evil pulsating out of it. 

"Not yet" He said "but we know she was young"

He opened the file and flicked over to the crime scene pictures. The playground in the background gave the photo an eerie, almost poetic look.   
It was obvious it had been there for a while. None of the usual marks were on the body, but only because most of the flesh had disappeared before it could tell its story. The bones were almost clean of the soft remains of the young girl. 

"How do you know it was Krueger's work?" He asked, unable to find most the signs of her work. Not that it would be easy on a body this far gone.

"It was found in Ashberry Public school"

He berated himself momentarily, angry he didn't recognised the school immediately. He had been there before, but just the once.   
They were interviewing one of her old teachers, trying to map out the mind of the girl. Though it felt like mapping the mind of a fictional maniac, every bit terrifying as it was normal. Her teachers could only say nice things, only tell him that she was a normal girl. 

"I need you to go back and figure out what we're dealing with, you too" Eric said, pointing a finger at Conley as he spoke.

"Sounds like fun" Conley said, smiling wide, but faulting when he says the looks on the other two men's faces "or not"

"This is a murder, not a vacation. Now get out of my face"


	3. Back in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of chapter three

The ground sunk beneath his feat as he walked across the small playground. School had been canceled while they investigated the discovery of the young girls body.  
It hadn't taken them long to discover the identity of the victims. Vicky Kim, a year older than Scarlet, has disappeared just after her 10th birthday. She had one of those smiles that shined. She was the kind of child whose smile was so big, that you could see the strain in her cheeks. Her eyes were so blue and full of childish excitement.  
/It's a shame/ David thought as her examined the picture in front of him, taken on Vicky's birthday. Those eyes should've seen much more than they did. They never got to watch themselves grow up, never got to be covered in black makeup from the rebellious stage Vicky never got to experience. 

He crouched down and placed the picture on the ground, right in front of the hole they had found her in, right in front of where she lay for the last 12 years. It seemed almost poetic that she was placed under a playground, like she was preserved in childhood. 

As he was crouched on the, something caught his eyes. The light reflecting on something metal in the freshly dug mulch. He reached forward and grabbed it.  
A handkerchief with something small poking out of it. He slowly unwrapped the fabric, hardened by years of being underground. A small not fell out, protected by the cloth it has barely any dirt on it at all. He unfolded the note and read the message within 

 

Dear V,  
I'm sorry he made me  
-S

Without thinking he folded the note up and put it in a small plastic bag, before placing it in his jacket. He knew what this meant, this was Scarlets kill. The thought made him sick to his stomach. He knew she was insane, but he couldn't understand how a child could do such a horrific thing. He had to show someone, it would prove what he'd suspected all along. There was someone out there, someone who groomed her into becoming a killer.


End file.
